For many diseases, treatment with oral or parenteral medicament administration requires a high dose which would lead to side effects that would inhibit a therapeutic concentration of the medicament from reaching diseased tissue. Thus, for such diseases, local medicament delivery to the diseased tissue is a desirable objective. It can provide higher concentrations of the medicament to the diseased tissue and allow control of the amount, rate and timing of delivery, which makes local delivery an option for long-term continuous treatment and potentially reduces systemic side effects. However, for some anatomical structures, such as the inner ear, local medicament delivery has special challenges due to, for example, limited natural points of entry, complex structures, barriers, and delicate environments. Known delivery modalities, e.g., systemic, intratympanic, etc., have not adequately or effectively addressed these challenges. Therefore, there is a need for a medicament delivery system that can provide localized delivery of a medicament.